[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Hutchinson-Gilford Progeria Syndrome (Progeria) is a rare, segmental, premature aging syndrome in which children die of severe premature heart disease (atherosclerosis) at an average age of thirteen years. The mission of The Progeria Research Foundation (PRF) is to discover the cause, treatment and cure for Progeria and its aging-related disorders, through research and education (www.progeriaresearch.org). The NIH has been an integral part of this process, providing essential participation in each of our prior three scientific meetings on Progeria. PRF is now assembling a group of internationally recognized scientists in Boston, Massachusetts on November 3-5, 2005 for its fourth workshop. Our goal is to promote research on Progeria and its aging-related disorders; to provide a collegiate environment for scientists to present recent experimental findings in the field of Progeria through oral presentations, poster sessions, one-on-one discussions, and the opportunity to meet with children and families living with Progeria. This environment will promote new ideas for future research and foster new scientific collaborations. PRF workshops in the past have generated collaborations that have led to scientific breakthroughs, such as the discovery of the gene that causes Progeria, histological and functional characterization of the nucleus in Progeria cells, and insight into repairing cellular damage in Progeria. Progeria is one of the newest and most promising areas of research for cellular aging and atherosclerosis, primarily because its genetic defect has only recently been identified. With speakers that include leading scientists in the fields of aging, heart disease, genetics, and laminopathies, this scientific meeting promises to influence this young and fast-growing field of study. Published and unpublished data since the last workshop includes significant advances in the following areas, which will be discussed: cellular characteristics of Progeria, biochemistry of Lamin A and the defective protein product in Progeria (progerin), aging and Progeria, new mouse models, clinical natural history studies, clues to cardiovascular disease in the general population, treatment strategies including RNA interference, genetic therapies, and drug treatment. Speakers will include experts in areas related to Progeria, heart disease and aging. Understanding Progeria will not only help these children, but may provide keys for treating millions of adults with heart disease and stroke associated with the natural aging process. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]